Daddy Convict
by 90s bby
Summary: Edward Cullen escapes from prison, after 3 years in prison he comes back hoping to find his girlfriend and get back together. So what happens when he finds out the reason why Bella never came to visit him? Is everything okay between them? Or will Edward get caught and leave behind his new life?
1. Edward Cullen

**Daddy Convict**

**Disclaimer; dont own anything mentioned**

**Summary: **Edward Cullen escapes from prison, after 3 years in prison he comes back hoping to find his girlfriend and get back together. So what happens when he finds out the reason why Bella never came to visit him? Is everything okay between them? Or will Edward get caught and leave behind his new life?

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"_It has been known that Edward Cullen had escaped from California State Prison, we advise you that if you see this man please call police immediately, this man is said to be the most dangerous man since Jack the Ripper" _the reporter said to the camera.

I set down the now cool chocolate cake on a plate, "EJ" I called out. He came running towards me with a toy car in his hand.

"Can I have cake now?" he asked me, I couldn't resist saying no to him, "Yeah sit down" I told him.

I turned off the TV with Edward's face on it.

* * *

I woke up in sweat, I had dreamt that Edward had come and ad taken my son; I got up and put down my tank top that I sleep in, I went to check on EJ; it was 7 am and I had to get him ready for day care and for me to go to work.

I knocked and entered the room, I gasped at what I saw;

Playing cars with my son was Edward Cullen, he looked up and looked into my eyes, and you could see the anger and sadden in his eyes fighting to see which one will win.

"Im gonna talk to your mommy okay, son" Edward told EJ calmly.

Ej smiled at me, I smiled back weakly, "Yes daddy" Edward chuckled at his new name.

I watched Edward carefully as he led me to the hall and closed the door, as soon as that door was closed he pushed me to the wall holding me tight with no way out.

My name is Isabella Swan, just turned 19 had a son at 16, work at a café and a bar, and im about to die at the hands of my son's father, my one and only, the most wanted man in California…Edward Cullen.

**Review**

**Been wanting to do one like this for a long time**


	2. The reason why

**Daddy Convict**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to twilight**

**Summary: **Edward Cullen escapes from prison, after 3 years in prison he comes back hoping to find his girlfriend and get back together. So what happens when he finds out the reason why Bella never came to visit him? Is everything okay between them? Or will Edward get caught and leave behind his new life?

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

I had just gotten….more liked escaped from prison, it felt good to be free.

I hid behind an alley as the cops rolled by slowly; I walked down casually down the alley. I found my guy, "you have it?" I asked dangerously, he gulped and nodded, he handed me a packet and I handed him the money I robbed a few days ago and we went our separate ways.

I lite up a smoke and sat in a park bench and opened the packed, out came out the beautiful picture of Bella. Anger rushed threw me; while in prison she never came to visit me not once, and I was gonna confront her about it.

I looked at her records, work at a café in the afternoon and a bar at night, finished high school and don't go to college I found her address and it wasn't far from here, in fact it was close to downtown.

I threw away the cigarette and left in her direction.

* * *

It was almost 6:43 in the morning and Bella should be getting up soon; I picked her lock and walked in side as if I owned the place.

I had a gun hidden behind me in case she was cheating on me with some fucking basterd; I walked down the hall and opened the first door on the left, quietly instead of finding Bella I found something or rather someone else.

A boy…he looked about 2 maybe 3 years old he looked up and came face to face with green eyes just like mine.

"Hi" he said friendly, I let go of the gun behind me and walked slowly towards the boy, "Hello" I said curiously.

"Are you one of mommy's friends?" he asked….he looked farmiliar….no way he can't be mine.

"What's your mommy's name?" I asked him sitting down as he played with his toy cars, "Vroom….Bella…vroom" he said while playing.

"And you dad?" I asked. He shrugged, "I don't know" he then looked up, "you look just like me" he pointed out his eye shining just like Bella's did.

I knew right there…this was my son….and the reason why Bella never came to visit me in prison, I shed a tear, "that's because im your dad" he jumped me, "yay I finally have a daddy" he said really loud.

"What's your name?" I asked his kissing his hair, "EJ" he said,"does that stand for something?" I asked him, "Edward Junior"

I smiled she'd named him after me"let play with your cars while mommy wakes up" I told him, he smiled the Cullen smile, yup this was my kid.

We played with his cars for a few minutes until the door opened to his bedroom, and a gasp made us look up, I came face to face with the women who I thought I love.

"Im going to talk to your mommy okay, son?" I told him "Yes daddy" I chuckled; I will never get tired of hearing it.

I stood up and looked coldly at Bella who looked scared…she should be; I carefully closed the door as I closed it I pushed Bella against the wall.

My name is Edward Cullen, 20 years old, fell in love with the women who lied to me, escaped prison and am the most wanted man in California…and I just discovered im a father

* * *

**Review 5-10 before update**

**Been wanting to do one like this for a long time**


	3. Bella's Flashback

**Daddy Convict**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to twilight**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

I couldn't look away from Edward's eyes, my breathing became slower and you could see how scared I was; I not only feared my life but also the life of my son.

He opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by EJ's door opening, "Mommy im hungry" he said while rubbing his eyes.

Edward backed off a little and I managed to move and grabbed Ej and carried him to the kitchen, "does Pancakes sound good?" I asked him, he nodded, "is daddy eating too?" that shocked me.

I moved so we were both looking at Edward, "why don't you ask him?" I told EJ, I set him down, "are you eating with us daddy?" he put on a pout that so came from Edward's genes; Edward chuckled and picked up Ej into his arms, "if it's okay with you mommy?" he told, they both looked at me I couldn't ruin this moment, "yeah" I whispered.

"Why don't you two go and watch cartoons while I fix breakfast?" I suggested to them, Ej wiggled out of Edward's embrace and pulled his hand; I met Edward's eyes for a second and showed that our fight was not over.

I hurried and made blueberry waffles and chocolate chip too, since I know there both Edward's and EJ's favorites; I felt a presence as I was cooking, "you scared me" I told Edward as he curled his hands around my waist pulling my back to his chest.

"When….when you saw me playing with our son" she asked hurt filled his voice, "or when the police found me and took me away that night" he grew angry and he was holding my waist too tight.

"Is that why you never came to see me in prison because you didn't want me to find out I had a son?" Edward asked harshly as I flipped the pancake. "Isabella answer me" he growled and turned me so I was facing him.

"Yes" I cried out, "I didn't want my son to know that his father is a murder, a theft and god knows what else" I was crying at this point.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I had run away from home with Edward he was 17 and I was still 16, my parents were always drugged up and Edward's parents were practically never around since the death of his sister._

_I didn't know a lot about Edward's past but I knew that I loved him and he loved me and that we were inseparable; Edward had been disappearing for some time during the day, I never questioned him…okay I did and we always had little fights over it._

_He was stealing…again, his family was loaded and took a good amount of money so we could run away and live in a small flat downtown, I didn't care where we were but I wanted him to be safe._

_that day I found out I was pregnant, and I was happy and I was sure Edward would be too, I heard the front door open, and jumped out of the bed and into Edward's arms, we kissed, "what was that for?" he asked showing off his irresistible crooked smile._

"_I have some news" I was smiling like crazy, his lips captured mine as well, "I do as well" we continued kissing until we somehow ended up in the bed…naked and having sex._

"_so what were you going to tell me?" he asked as he sucked on my neck, I got lost in please we kissed for a few more minutes, "well" I traced my name he had tattoos on his chest, before I could say anything the door to our room was broken down, and cops came in all yelling and with guns, I yelled in surprised and covered myself up._

"_Edward Cullen!" one of them yelled, they threw him his boxers, and "you are by here arrested for theft, grand theft and for the murder of Renee and Charlie Swan" the officer yelled out and pulled Edward out of bed and cuffed him. I didn't move or said anything I just stared at him...he had killed my parents; Edward's green eyes stared into mine, "I'll come back, Bella I promise" he yelled as they were leaving him out the door, "not for a long time you won't" the officer that had arrested him sneered._

_I was left alone…with no Edward, no parents and a baby on the way_

* * *

**Review 5-10 before update**

-90s BBY


	4. Just like old times

**Daddy Convict**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to twilight**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"How do you think I felt?" I had tears falling down my face and I quickly wiped them away, EJ had finished eating so I started to wash the dishes ignoring him

.

.

.

But it was hard.

"Bella" his sweet voice whispered and it was as if I was that girl 3 years ago that fell in love with a bad boy, "I am so sorry" he continued.

"You killed my parents Edward!" I threw the dish down hard breaking it in the sink and screamed at him, "you killed my parents" I whispered this time.

He came closer and grabbed my shoulders tight and no amount of squirming broke away, "they weren't even fit to be called parents Bella" he told me in a stern voice, "but they were still my parents" I said through the tears my voice sounded horsed.

EJ came at that moment and noticed I was crying, "You made her cry?" Ej ran over to me and tried to hug my waist and he held on tight he was looking at Edward with anger and sadness.

Edward crouched down to his height, "no buddy it's just…" he didn't finish and looked at me for help, and I did, "Edward didn't do anything to make me cry Baby" I lied to my own son to protect Edward's ass.

A part of me called me stupid and dumb but the other part the more dominant said, your son needs a father.

EJ looked at me closer and hugged me, I kissed his hair, "come on let's get you ready for day care" I told him he left running to go pick out his clothes, "I could take care of him" Edward offered.

"An escaped criminal taking care of his son who has killed and robbed" I said with sarcasm in my voice, "yeah he is totally staying with you" I said with more sarcasm in my tone.

I dressed Ej in some black jeans with a blue button down shirt I tried to fix his hair and failed miserably, "just like your daddy's hair" I mumbled to myself.

I got dressed quickly, "we'll be back in a few hours, don't go anywhere and stay away from the windows" I told Edward in a strict voice.

Even though a part of me hated him….I still loved him even more.

* * *

**Skip to Night**

"thank you so much Sue" I said thanking her, she gave me a warm smile, Sue was a grandmother and took care of her nephew Seth when her daughter Leah was killed "I'll be back in the morning to pick you up okay buddy" I told him, he knew what I did, he kissed my cheek as Sue brought him in to play with Seth who were about the same age.

"you could have just left him with me" Edward stated as I walked back into the apartment, I rolled my eyes," then that would have looked suspicious" I told him as I walked into the room to get changed.

"I want to spend some time with my son Bella" Edward said coming into the room as I took my shirt off, he stared at my breast, "it's not like you haven't seen them before" I smirked at him as I put on a tight black wife beater on that made my breast look bigger than they really are.

"you not going out like that" Edward told me in a strict tone as he saw my outfit, I had added some tight jeans with heels and natural make up, "it's my job Edward" I huffed at him, "and im about to be late" I said in a tired tone already.

"Im going with you" he told me, that stopped me, "no….no you can't" I said looking back at him, with heels on I reached his eyes, "and I don't want anyone looking at you like a piece of meat" he said to me in a scary tone.

I gulped, "Edward I really need this job" I whispered, Edward grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "and now im gonna look after both you and my son" he told me, he sounded like that boy I fell in love with…where did he go?

"and if your leaving this house looking like this then im going with you" he threatened, and the boy I fell in love with became this, I sighed, "fine" I gave in, he gave me my favorite crooked smile, "just don't get too close to look like were together" I told him, he smirked at me, "we'll see"

* * *

**At the Bar**

So far no one has recognized Edward and for that I was thankful for, "hey dolls face" James the world biggest pervert came in, as usual, "same as usual?" I asked, he nodded, and I served him his drink.

I saw Edward from the corner of the bar that was looking at James with pure hatred, but he did that to every customer I served.

I took my break and headed to the bathroom, I did my business and then washed my hands, I dried them and looked up in shock, "this is the women's restroom" I told James, he licked his lips as he scanned me up and down, I moved so I was facing him.

He walked closer and I walked father from him until I hit the wall, "you know you want me" he said to me, "everyone does" he added.

James had pale skin with blue eyes and blond hair with a small beard growing, "stay the fuck away from me" I yelled at him, I quickly moved past him but he cause me by my arms, "don't be like that" he said I a soothing voice…which sounded disgusting.

I screamed but the music outside the bar was too loud, "let me go" I cried, he was going to rape I know he is.

James was soon pulled off of me, I looked up and saw Edward his eyes were no longer green they were pitch black, I ran to him and hugged him, he hugged me back, "touch her again and I will fucking kill you!" he yelled at James who was smirking with blood on his lips.

"why not end it right now" James pulled out a switchblade and threw himself onto Edward, I screamed they wrestled on the ground, and it ended when Edward stabbed James at his side…at that same moment Laurent the manager came in and saw the whole thing, "E-E-Ed-Edward Cullen" he stuttered and then ran off.

"Edward we have to leave" I told him, he nodded and looked back at James lifeless body, "Edward now, he'll be calling the cops" I yelled at him, he nodded grabbed my hand and caught a cab.

* * *

I knocked furiously on Sue's door she came out in her nightgown, "dear it 3am" she said to me, "im sorry but I really need EJ right now" I told her urgently, "I know its late but it's an emergency" I said I was crying about now, 'dear come inside and have a cup of tea and we'll talk about it" she advised.

I really wanted to but I knew I didn't have enough time, 'im sorry but it really an emergency" I said to her, I walked inside without her permission and opened the door to where EJ sleep and grabbed him carefully, "thank you for everything" I told her before she could say anything else.

"Got everything?" I asked Edward as he packed out bags and anything valuable which wasn't much, he nodded, "yeah…lets go"

"Where" I asked him, as we walked out of my apartment and into the street, Ej was still sound asleep in my arms his head resting on my shoulder.

Edward thought about it for a minute, "we'll head to Emmett's" he said finally.

"Emmett lives back in Forks" I told him, he stopped, and cursed under his breath, he then set the bags down, "wait here" he told me.

Before I could ask he ran off, after a few moments he came back…in a car, "did you steal this?" I asked him…not shocked at all.

"it was the only way" he said getting out and putting the bags in the back I got into the passenger seat with Ej fixed comfortably on my lap and we were off.

"Just like old times"

**Review 5-10 before update**

-90s BBY


End file.
